The Phoenix, the Dragon and the Fairy Queen
by thebookofallfavors
Summary: What happens if Erza meets an actual family member, who happened to be sleeping in a volcano of the coast of Magnolia.
1. Return of the Sun

**Hello there, this is my first fanfic **_**even**_** though I have been a member for 6 months. Heh. Anyway, this is a Fairy Tail fanfic plus Fairy Tail does not belong to me except the OC characters and this Fanfic. So**_** here are a few notes.**_

_**Speech- **_"Hi."

_**Thought- **_'Hi.'

**Shouting - "HI!"**

* * *

**The Phoenix, the Dragon and the Fairy Queen**

**Chapter 1: Return of Sun**

"Geez, can't there be anything I want." A blonde girl pouted. She was standing in front of a giant board, which had lots of paper stuck to it. The board was the Request Board, the place where every Guild Member gets a specific job to things such as finding, stealing, burning, destroying and a bunch of other crazy stuff. "Hey Natsu," The blonde girl turns towards a pink haired boy. "Why aren't you choosing anything?" The pink haired boy Natsu, stares at the blonde and replies, "I did choose the last request last time, so now is your turn Lucy. Since Erza and Gray did choose one, and Wendy is going to choose next time." Lucy turns back to the request board and reads out to herself, "Let's see, 100 jewels for catching some ugly fish," She then had a flashback on that ugly fish with wings that Happy wanted to catch. "Get a book for 10 jewels," 'Geez, the last time I did that I was called Ugly' Lucy remembered her time at that weirdo's mansion. "And… **3 THOUSAND JEWELS FROM HELPING GET STONES FROM A VOLCANO!**" The entire Guild turned their greedy faces towards Lucy, 'Oh no, maybe I said that too loud.' The Guild began aiming whatever magic they have at Lucy, Lucy was now scared. "**Stop everyone!" **The Guild turns their faces towards the voice, while still aiming at Lucy. Then, the Guild ran behind the counter in fear. 'What are they so scared about?' Lucy then heard the clinking of armor, 'Erza! I am so dead.' Lucy starts freaking out and tries to stop Erza from killing her but Erza had her usual, emotionless face on, she then grabbed Lucy and Wendy, who happened to be just talking to Happy about what just happen, by the collar and dragged them out. The Guild relaxed, and immediately shot up as Erza entered the Guild Hall again and took the request.

"Thanks Erza, I nearly got killed there." Lucy thanked. Erza grabbed Wendy's and Lucy's collar with one hand, and the other hand had the request. "But I haven't packed my things!" Lucy cried.

"Me too!" Wendy pouted.

"According to the request, we meet the requester at the harbor at Magnolia." Erza read.

For the rest of the time, Erza dragged Lucy and Wendy all the way to the harbor.

* * *

2 Hours Later

* * *

"Hello there young ladies," An old man addressed Erza, Lucy and Wendy. "My name is Professor Gore." Professor Gore wore a lab coat, thick framed glasses, brown jeans that seem too long for the stout old man, and a white shirt. His hair looks like a wheat grass but white. Lucy, Erza and Wendy looked at him strangely. "If you ladies are wondering, I am not a pervy old man." That line made the girls stand on their toes. "Come aboard my ship, I'll bring you ladies to the island." The old man jumped onto small sailing boat. Erza, Lucy and Wendy followed.

"Hey Professor Gore, why pay 3 thousand jewels?" Lucy asked.

"Do you want it at 100 jewels?" the Professor replied.

"No, no. 3 thousand is just fine." Lucy said nervously.

"Good, we're here." The Professor docked the boat at the shore. The smell of the ocean filled their nostrils, the soft cawing of gulls flying past; the splashing sounds of the waves crashing on shore made everything seem peaceful. Until, a sudden shaking of the ground and thundering, rumbling noise disrupted the peace. "Oh dear me, looks like our volcano is going to erupt soon."The volcano started spewing smoke across the sky; the screeching of gulls flying to safety filled the air. "Prefect for getting nice, fresh samples. Once the eruption is over we can start collecting." The Professor danced cheerfully.

"How can you think of that while we are going to die on the island?" Lucy screamed.

"I know!" Wendy started spitting wind from her mouth and aimed it at the volcano. "Maybe if we cool the volcano just enough, the volcano might only shoot out a little lava!"

"Okay," Lucy took out her key holder and as she took out Aquario's key she remember that Aquario told her not to call her for 3 months because she is having a date with Scorpio. "Why out of all time does she have to be unavailable?" Lucy screamed. Instead, she took out Virgo's key. "I open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" A light shone from the key as Virgo emerged from the ground.

"Is it time for punishment Mistress?" Virgo asked.

"No!" Lucy screamed. "Instead, I want you to dig large hole and make sure all the lava flows there." Virgo bowed, and went underground. Before Wendy could finish cooling down the lava, the volcano erupted. But as luck would have it, Virgo completed the hole just in time. But instead of lava, a stream of fire appeared from the volcano and flew towards them. "Oh no, we're going to die" Lucy hugged Wendy tightly. Erza stood in front of Lucy and Wendy, and changed her armor the Adamantine Armor. Erza readied her shield at the incoming fire but instead of the sound of scorching fire, the sound of sounding hitting Erza's shield was heard. Laughing mysteriously came after. Erza pushed the fireball away and the flames disappeared, instead, a man in a slouch hat appeared. The man had brown hair, a goatee, a black slouch hat with a golden rim. He had a golden pike in his hand with a ruby head. Black fingerless gloves he wore, a cloak of orange and red (it's basically Fourth Hokage's Cloak with a different color) with the Romanji (the writing of Japanese) of the word "Phoenix" at the back. A white shirt that showed the outlines of his muscles, brown army pants and black combat boots, he look like a guy that is not to be messed with. He used Reequip magic to put away his pike. He turns his head towards Erza, then Lucy, then Wendy. He spoke in a scary tone, "You ladies are from Fairy Tail, am I right?" Lucy nodded. It was silent for a moment, and then they heard laughter. "**HA HA HAH!**, prefect, excellent. Well, looks like I'll be meeting you there. What year is it?"

"Year X999," Wendy replied.

"A bit longer than I thought I was asleep for but who cares anyway."

"**WHAT!** You slept in a volcano!"

"Yes. But I guess should be heading back, I have to meet Makarov." The man stood at the shore. He breathed in some air and a magic circle appeared behind him. A pair of giant, flaming, orange, golden wings appeared on his back. Everyone was in awe. He turned around and notices their expression, "It's not every day you see someone use magic to create wings, especially these types. He turned back towards the shore and flapped his wings, "Long time since I used them, might as well get them warmed up." He flapped once again. Each timed he flapped, as Lucy observed, the wings start glowing brighter and the flames hotter. He was then lifted to the air and looked back at them, shouting, "See you later!"

He took one more flap and flew towards Fairy Tail.

"What a guy, he can create wings that burn beautifully." Wendy said.

"Yeah," Erza looked at the man, who looked like a spot from Erza's perception. She wondered 'Why does his laughter remind me of someone.'

* * *

Back at _**Fairy Tail**_

* * *

"**We're back, and with enough jewels to share with everyone!**" The doors of Fairy Tail flew open as Lucy and Erza opened the door, with Wendy carrying all the jewels. "_Help…Stop him…_" A faint voice was heard. There was no surprise; the Fairy Tail guild has always been rowdy for years, destroying entire towns on some request, but the eerie feeling change their feeling quickly. Every Guild member has been tossed to the very side of the walls of the Guild Hall, even S-Class member Laxus was there, the only 2 that remain standing were Natsu and Gray. But both look seriously tired. "What happened here?" The girls said. Natsu turned around, panting, he said, " This guy, he just came here looking for Macarov, but we told him he is in Clover until next week, the guy then said that he will stay here until he is back. But no one let him in as we didn't trust him, so we attacked, but he took out some golden stick thing with a ruby and whacked clear everyone in the guild."

"Laxus even tried," Gray continued, "But he too was whacked, he was immediately knocked out. We had been battling him but we couldn't get close when he sat at the counter. Flames kept hitting us from random directions and Natsu couldn't absorb the flames fast enough. Not even my Ice magic could protect us. It was melted before I could from anything." Lucy looked at the man at the counter.

"It's you! The guy that came out from the volcano!" Lucy realized.

"He came out of a volcano, awesome!" Natsu said.

"Say what?" Gary said.

"She's right ya' know," the man stood up, he was holding a glasses of water in his hand. "And you guys didn't give me time to explain at all, I'm from Fairy Tail."

"Since when did you join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"I think about… when Makarov became Guild Master for 40 years. I'll even show you were my sign is."He took he hat off; his hair was spikey but flat around the sides, probably because of the hat. He turned the right side of the hat towards us and it had a golden Fairy Tail symbol on it. He put his hat back on and said, "Now do you believe me hmm?"

"So why search for Macarov and why attack the Guild Members?" Erza asked.

"I was looking for him since I wanted to ask him about recent stuff, and the reason I attack the Guild Members, your friends should know." He turned back towards Mirajane, the only one who didn't get attack, and asked for another glasses of water.

"And for your information," He turns his head towards them. "I am Nixes, Nixes Scarlet, The Fairy of the Sun!" The torches erupted and the hall was lit brightly by Nixes Scarlet.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author Notes: The year that Lucy said is just random since they don't specify what year is in the anime, My OC character is Nixes Scarlet. So thks for reading my Fanfic.**

**Do Rate and Review, or send me a private message on what you hope to see. Do so pls.**


	2. Nixes, Fairy of the Sun

_**Hello and I am back. I hope to make at least 2 chapters per month if I can, 3(it takes time to come up with the story). So this second Chapter. Basically, this Chapter will be based on who OC is and what magic he uses.**_

**Chapter 2: Nixes, the Fairy of the Sun**

* * *

"Fairy of the Sun?" Natsu sat on the chair next to Nixes. "Never heard of you before."

"And did you just say Scarlet, as the same surname as Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Did you say Erza? Wait, Erza is **HERE!**" Nixes jumped out of his seat and continued, "Where is she?"

"I'm here," Erza pointed to herself.

"Long time no see, I have been searching for you ever since the day your kidnapping," He gave Erza a hug before pushing himself away, "And when I finally found out where you were, you were longer there. That so call Tower of Heaven wasn't finished, but I sensed an evil energy there. It was strange." He placed his hands at his waist. "Anyway, good to have found you." He walked back to Mirajane, and asked for another cup of water.

"Anyway, which way to the tallest and closest mountain or hill that overlooks the city in Magnolia?"Nixes got on his feet and walked through the door.

"There is that place at that overlooks the city; you can see it whenever you enter Magnolia. Those White Mountains." Gray pointed out to the White Mountains in the horizon.

"Good, I'm going there." Nixes used the same Magic at the island and flew off.

"Cool, he can create flaming chicken wings!" Natsu happily said.

"Those aren't chicken wings," Mirajane said as she was cleaning the cup Nixes drank from. "Those are Phoenix wings, the magic bird."

"Doesn't the Phoenix remind you of Éclair, the Phoenix Priestess?" Natsu said, remembering the slender brown haired woman who was burdened the task of keeping the Phoenix Stone.

"But wait, why did he ask for Erza?" Wendy asked.

"Da' know, maybe he related somehow." Gray said.

"Let's go ask him then," Lucy walked to the door. "Besides, he needs to explain this **MESS!**" She pointed to the walls of stacked up, fainted people before leaving.

"Wait for us Lucy!" Natsu and Gray rushed after her.

"Well, I guess we follow them…" Erza sighed and walked after them with Wendy.

2 hours later…

"Geez, where is he?" Lucy spent 2 hours walking the streets of Magnolia looking for Nixes. '_If he plans to go to the mountains he must have come here to look for equipment_' Lucy thought. She spilt up with the team to look for him. She is searching the Market place, Natsu and Gray the Towns area, Erza is searching the harbor and Wendy went to ask the townsfolk. '_If Happy or Carla were here, it would make things much easier_' Happy and Carla decided to go on vacation in someplace. Lucy sighed. She continued to search the Market place. After a few hours of searching, the team went back to Fairy Tail to regroup. "He must be somewhere," Lucy leaned against the table. "I mean, he couldn't have gone far."

"He did fly away," Natsu sat on some stack of Fairy Tail members. "He has wings!"

"And he did say he went to the mountains," Gray added. "We haven't searched there." Everyone looked at Gray, before shooting with fire (Natsu), flying swords (Erza in Heavenly Wheel Armor) and wind (Wendy). Lucy punched the back of Gray's head, delivering the finishing blow. He was, of course, naked, but a bit too much for anyone's comfort. Natsu threw him over the pile of Fairy Members. Apparently, Laxus woke up. "What goin' on?" Laxus scratched the back of his head. "Never mind, I'll head back up." He then left the team alone.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew open the doors of Fairy Tail.

"I'm back; I have set up and…" Nixes looked at everyone. "Oh dear, I guess I better be leaving." He turned around immediately turned around but the Natsu shouted, "**I challenge you to a fight Chicken Wings guy!**"

"**CHICKEN WINGS GUY!**" Nixes looked at Natsu; he looked extremely scary that Erza even was scared. "**HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU PINK HAIRED DRAGON BOY!**"

"How did you know about me being a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked.

"I could tell, and that girl with blue hair is also one, but a different element." He pointed to Wendy. "And I accept your challenge, but I'll choose the battle arena."

"Ok," Natsu walked towards Nixes until his face was close to Nixes. "Let's go Erza, Lucy and Wendy." '_Natsu sure looks serious._' Lucy thought.

They walked on for a few minutes and they went up the mountains until they saw a flat land.

"We are battling here," Nixes twirled around the place and went to a corner. "Natsu, take the other side." He bowed politely and pointed to the corner.

"How did you…" Natsu was shushed silent by Nixes before he could complete his sentence.

Nixes took of his cloak. When he took of the cloak, Lucy concluded that Natsu would not win if he were to physically fight him. Nixes was buffed, his shirt could not hide that fact. He had six-packs and his arm muscles look like they can crush a boulder by merely flexing. Lucy felt the heat rise, she saw Natsu was had ignited his hands in an intense flame. '_Can't he see that he is no match for him in a punch out?_' Lucy then remembered that Natsu will always do thing the hard way.

"You first," Nixes just stood his ground, not even activating his magic nor using his pike.

Natsu went charging towards Nixes, Nixes just stepped one step to his right and Natsu punched a boulder behind Nixes. Despite doing this many times, Natsu could not land a single hit. Every punch Natsu tried to hit Nixes with, Nixes just stepped to one side. After doing this a few hundred times, Natsu punched his hands together, revealing the magic circle of the Fire Dragon Slayer, and placed his hands in front of his mouth like he was holding a stick and shouted, "**FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**" Fire blew out of his mouth. Nixes yawned and before you know it, he was engulfed in flames. When Natsu stopped his flames, everyone was shocked, Nixes just stood there, char marks can be seen at the ground but the ground behind him had totally no char marks. His body and clothes had neither sign of burns nor anything to show Natsu's flames actually affected him. He took one step forward, and flames erupted from his hands. He focused the fire into one ball and fired the fireball at Natsu. Natsu just absorbed the fireball, smirked and said, "Tasted like chicken."

Natsu felt pain behind his back and fell to the ground.

Nixes was behind him, leg sticking out. Nixes placed his leg down, knowing that he had defeated Natsu. The rest were in shocked, they didn't see Nixes get behind him nor see him move. '_He's fast, very fast._' Erza sat down thinking, and then she said, "Why did you want to see me, let alone find me."

"I'm your uncle, Erza Scarlet." Nixes walked to his cloak as he said that.

"Then who is my father or mother?" Erza demanded, her childhood was horrible, being treated as a slave at the Tower of Heaven and lost an eye as a result. She spent the rest of her life in Fairy Tail, and became the youngest S-class member in Fairy Tail. Now that her uncle has appeared out of nowhere, she cannot believe anything he said.

"Your father was a great man, but I spent most of my time at in the wilderness, searching for a magic that is different from most. So my memories of him are very vague." Nixes sat on the ground, eyes closed. "Your mother was easier to remember, she was beautiful. Like you she had scarlet hair." He got up and adjusted his cloak a bit. "That reminds me, I haven't told you how I know Natsu's name and him and that blue hair girl being Dragon Slayers," He pointed to a torch behind Natsu. "I can use flames like my own body; they can become my eyes, ears, mouth. They can be a form of transport if I wanted to."

"Form of transport, how?" Wendy asked.

"Good question, blue hair. I can teleport my body as long as there is a flame nearby." Nixes explained.

"That means you use the torch behind Natsu to teleport yourself behind Natsu and kick him am I right?" Lucy realized.

"Yes, Lucy. That is how I defeated this disrespectful idiot right here." He picked up Natsu and slapped him awake. Natsu woke up, half-asleep. Nixes just made a flame with his hands and placed it in front of Natsu, Natsu immediately absorbed it and jumped out from Nixes's grip. "I am all fired up now!" Natsu breathed a little flame as he said that. "And best of all, it tasted like **CHICKEN!**"

"May I ask," Wendy popped out a question. "What magic do you use?"

"First time someone actually asks," Nixes sat on the boulder Natsu punched. "I use a magic that is as old as the dragons."

* * *

**Author's Note: Not to be a spoiler, I'll give you a tiny bit of info that I am not going to show. 1. Nixes Re-quip Magic is faster than Erza's and his entire house is in that universe thing(well, actually just his clothing, cooking stuff, sleeping bag, hammock and camping stuff). Actually that's everything, and if possible, a third chapter. Good bye.**


	3. Phoenix Mimicry

_**Hey I'm back, guess what, my schedule says I can make up to 4 chapters this month, and I am very happy. I have viewers from all over the world. Despite only having one story, I have people from countries I never heard of. So I hope you viewers out there reading this, recommend this story to your friends or classmates or even some random stranger you know. I hope to get people from Japan too, since this is anime.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A magic older than Dragons**

* * *

"**A MAGIC OLDER THAN DRAGONS!**" Everyone crowded around Nixes, sat down and listen attentively. "Tell us."

"I mean Igneel never told me about a magic older than dragons." Natsu was eager to listen.

"Ok," Nixes closed his eyes and started. "The magic I use is a magic known as Phoenix Mimicry."

"Phoenix Mimicry? What's that?" Natsu asked.

"**I AM EXPLAINING ABOUT MY MAGIC RIGHT NOW AND YOU ASK THIS STUPID QUESTION!**" Nixes shouted. He then calm down took in a deep breath and continued. "Phoenix Mimicry is a magic that allows the user to use the abilities of a Phoenix, the flame bird. The user can even turn into one." He made a small flame erupted from his hands and said, "These include immunity to fire, flying, and fire breathing and regenerative powers."

"But you haven't explained why this magic is older than the Dragons." Lucy said.

"The Phoenix magic is older than Dragons because according to the findings I made," Nixes took out a stone plate from behind him. "This is a historical record of a member of the Phoenix Clan, an ancient clan that did not battle on either side during the war against Zeref."

"The Phoenix Clan sadly died out when the war ended as not many remember the Phoenix Clan," Nixes pointed to a craving that showed a symbol and some houses. "They were wise and intelligent, and their main source of income is from travelers or people willing to learn from their books. But those who do remembered the Clan was either killed or forgotten where they were." Nixes place the stone plate behind him and took out his pike using Re-quip Magic. He then said, "This was a treasure I found in the ruins of the Clan, a golden pike infused with magic. But it lost its magical properties as the years pass. I was lucky enough to find it as it would need a source of magic in order to remain on Earth."

"Then why were there no historical records of it in history books?" Wendy asked.

"Remembered how nobody remembered the Clan, historians that knew about the Clan couldn't find any historical findings on this Clan, so they can't prove their existence." Nixes explained. "I should also say that this magic was created before Dragon Slayer magic was created. I believe the person who created Dragon Slayer Magic was inspired by Phoenix Mimicry. Notice how similar they are."

"Yeah," Lucy said. "They are similar in some ways."

"So what can you do with Phoenix Mimicry?" Wendy asked.

"I'll show you," Nixes got off and walked to the middle of the flat area. "Phoenix Mimicry does a few things, first is Fire Manipulation." Nixes made a small fire with his hands. "Fire Manipulation allows control over fire, that's means I can make shapes with fire," Nixes made a dragon out of his flame. "And use any flame nearby." The torch behind him suddenly burst and a "fire snake" came out. Nixes made the "fire snake" disappear and then said, "Phoenix Mimicry also allows the user to made physical body parts of a Phoenix or totally become one. If you remember, Lucy, you and your friends should already know one of them." Lucy then thought of the wings that Nixes made when they were at that island. "I can create wings," Nixes activated the magic and a pair of flaming, orange wings appeared. "Talons and eyes." Nixes lifted his hat of and they saw that his eyes turned ember and looked like hawk eyes. "I am not going to turn into a phoenix since that takes too much magical energy," He then whistled. "Instead, I'm going to bring one."

The team felt a sudden wave off heat; they looked up and saw a shadow in the sky. It got bigger and bigger and they heard a beautiful song as it landed. The shadow was a Phoenix! It scratched the ground a bit and showed off its wings. The wings look like they are covered in gold dust, the flames flicked on its entire body, and it was beauty itself. It cawed before putting its wings against the sides and sat down. "Everyone, meet Cheers. Cheers, meet Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Erza, my niece." He pointed to everyone respectively as he said their names.

"**IT'S A BURNING CHICKEN,**" Natsu suddenly took out a fork and knife from nowhere and jump towards Cheers. Cheers lifted a wing and slapped Natsu away.

"Is he always like this?" Nixes asked.

"Kind of, yeah." Lucy sighed.

"Sad," Nixes said. He then whispered something into Cheers's ear and it flew off. A few minutes later it came back with Natsu, covered in twigs, leaves and mud. His hair was messier than before. Cheers threw him next to Erza. "Good boy." Nixes praised.

"So, you have a pet phoenix." Lucy said.

"Yup, he has been travelling with me since I learned Phoenix Mimicry." Nixes stroked the back off Cheers head. Cheers sang in delight.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know this isn't as long as the others(there are about 1,000-1,500 words), but its just to continued to explain about Nixes like I said in the 2nd chapter.**


	4. Macarov's Party

_**Like I said, I am able to make 4 chapters this month. Even though I make Chapters like magic (book magic…Oooo), I can't think of stuff if I have school stuff to do over the weekends (so be thankful). Just an update, I might not be able to upload Chapters during August-September since teachers will be like. STUDY! Enough talk and let's get on with the story**_

**Chapter 4: Makarov's Party**

* * *

A week has passed since the return of Nixes, the Fairy of the Sun. Not much has happened; the Fairy Tail members are still unconscious (that must be one hard hit), Makarov is returning at 5:00 pm today, Happy and Carla are also returning from their vacation, but they come back earlier.

"What do we do with this mess? Makarov will have our lives if we don't clear this up." Lucy sighed.

"Well, you have to do something'," Nixes took out a golden embroidered, red Japanese pipe and start smoking.

"**NO THANKS TO YOU!**" Lucy screamed at Nixes.

"Then allow me," Nixes got up and went to the second floor. "**OK YOU LAZY FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS, MAKAROV IS COMING IN EXCATLY 10 HOURS AND YOU GUYS ARE SLACKING AROUND!**" Nixes went down after saying that and went back to smoking.

"That didn't work you… huh?" Lucy was about to hit Nixes when all the Fairy Tail members got up and went to attention. "**WHAT!**" Lucy was surprised. Erza got up and walked casually in front of the Fairy Tail members and said sternly, "If you all don't get any decorations done right now I'll kill all of you." She took out the largest sword she had and lifted it up.

"**YES ERZA!**" They all then went running out, scared. Elfman, Gray, Macau and Romeo stayed behind, with magic ready.

"What are you doing here?" Elfman demanded. Mirajane then said cheerfully, "Oh he is just happens to be a Fairy Tail member and Erza's uncle."

"Say what!" Macau stood there surprised.

"Have you gone mad sis!" Elfman said.

"She's not mad Muscle man," Nixes said, with pipe in his mouth. "I am Erza's uncle and a Fairy Tail member."

"So if you're Erza's uncle, why look for Master Makarov?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, I just to say hello to him and asked what's happen when I wasn't around." Nixes answered.

"And is he really coming back at 5:00 pm?" Gray asked. Nixes threw a piece of paper at Gray, he caught it and a hologram of Makarov appeared. Makarov said, "Mirajane, I'll be coming back at 5, make sure you send me a letter on what happen while I was gone." The hologram disappeared as he finished his sentence.

"So, how long have we been knocked out for?" Elfman asked.

"About a whole week." Lucy said.

"He just smacked everyone with his stick and everyone been knocked out for a week!" Macau said.

"It's a pike," Nixes corrected. Nixes then took out his pike and pointed it towards Macau. "And don't try any fun business Macau."

"How did you know my name?" Macau asked.

"He has magic there allows him to listen in on anything through fire." Lucy said.

"But that doesn't explain how he managed to know my name, since I have been knocked out for a week." Macau said.

"Simple, before I enter a building, I always used my magic to see who's in there," Nixes explained. He got up and used Re-quip Magic to keep his pike. "By the way, you better get going."

"What do you mean…? **ERZA!**" Macau jumped to his toes when he saw Erza. She gave Macau the famous Scary Face and he immediately ran outside, dragging his son along. Elfman followed suit.

"Problem solved," Nixes rubbed his hands together and breathed a little fire. "But this place could use a bit of warming up." He went outside and flew away. When he left, Happy and Carla flew in.

"Natsu!" Happy flew towards Natsu and gave him a High-Five.

"Wendy, long time no see." Carla flew beside Wendy and hugged her.

"Hey Natsu, who's the guy with burning chicken wings that just flew out?" Happy asked.

"He is just someone awesome guy that has a pet burning chicken." Natsu drooled thinking of Cheers.

As Natsu kept drooling, Cheers flew in.

"**DELICOUS BURINGING CHICKEN!**" Natsu screamed, drool flying everywhere.

"**GET IT!**" Happy took out a fork and knife from nowhere and jumped towards Cheers.

Cheers gave them the arrogant look and lifted a wing, and smack them out of the hall when they got in range. Nixes walked behind and laughed, "If this keeps happening every time, I better give you a sign that says 'No eating'. Ha hah."

Cheers blew a little fire at Nixes and he jumped out of the way. "Ok, I won't do that." Nixes said. Cheers suddenly jumped and turned its tail feathers in front of it, Natsu and Happy have their teethes clamped on Cheers tail feathers. It gave them an angry look and pecked at Natsu. Natsu immediately let go and rubbed the head bump Cheers made, Happy was given the same medicine. As its final revenge tactic, it gave each of them a kick in the bum which left a burn shaped like bird's feet on their bums. They flew into the air as the bums burned. Nixes, Lucy, Wendy and Carla laughed. Gray went into a fit of laughter before using his Ice Make Magic to cool their bums. Erza gave Natsu and Gray a scary face and both of them went to putting their arms over each other's shoulder. "If you both don't contribute to Makarov's return party, I'll have your heads." Her eyes gleamed with evil as she said that.

"Aye sir," Natsu and Gray immediately went out, arm still over each other's shoulders.

"That boy is just weird." Nixes scratched his head.

"Tell me about it," Lucy sighed. Nixes had lanterns in his hands, so did Cheers. He asked for some long string and Mirajane gave him some left over string. Nixes flew up and down the Guild Hall, tangling the string around the beams. He then swooped down and grabbed a lantern and hanged them from the string. He did this a few times.

"Now I wonder," Nixes went out a picked up Natsu and slapped him. "Wake up if you want something." Natsu droopily looked up and said, "What?"

"A buffet," Nixes lied.

"**REALLY! COUNT ME IN!**" Natsu perked up, fully charged.

"Good, I like that attitude. But before you get your buffet," Natsu groaned when he heard that. "I'll play a game with you." He pointed to each lantern and said, "If you can ignite more lanterns more than me, I'll pay for a larger buffet."

"**OK!**" Natsu said.

"Ok, on the count of 3." Natsu prepared his fire balls. "1…2…3!" Nixes said. Natsu started shooting fireballs at the lanterns, igniting each one. Nixes took out his pipe and started smoking. Natsu was tired after the last lantern.

"Hey old man, I won." Natsu said proudly. "Now where's my buffet?"

"Thanks for helping me ignite the lanterns, I'm leaving for now." Nixes got up and went through the Guild Doors. He turned around and said, "I never wanted to buy you a buffet, I know you're just stupid enough to do it." He laughed and flew away.

"**WHY YOU OLD MAN! I'll GET YOU!**" Natsu ran after Nixes.

Nixes flew above the city, Natsu shooting fireballs at him.

"**COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!**" Natsu screamed.

"I'll consider it," Nixes flew faster and swooped down towards Natsu. He picked up Natsu and threw him into the air. Natsu franticly waved his hands in the air and fell towards the Earth like a stone. Nixes flew towards Natsu before he hit the ground; Nixes looked at Natsu and said, "You are simply hopeless." They flew towards Fairy Tail and dropped Natsu at the door. Nixes looked at the sun and said, "Looks like its 5, he should be here." Nixes opened the door and saw Macarov cheerfully dancing on a table. The Guild Hall was beautifully decorated; streamers covered the string that Nixes used. There was a giant cake in the middle of the Guild Hall that had the words saying, 'Welcome back'. Cana was drinking a giant barrel right beside her father, Gildarts Clive. Lucy had summoned Lyra to sing beautiful songs. Macarov stopped dancing and look at the door, he saw Natsu and a man in a strange set of clothes, he than thought, '_Strange set of clothes, Mystogan wears strangely but he doesn't wear a hat, that hat seems familiar,_' Macarov jumped has if he remembered something.

"What's wrong Master?" Erza came over when she saw he behavior.

"That man, I thought he was dead!" Macarov looked even more scared when he said that.

"He is my uncle Master, and he is alive." Erza said.

"Hey Macarov! Long time no see!" Nixes waved and came over.

"I thought you're dead." Macarov face was pale.

"I'm fresh and alive you old man." Nixes laughed at Macarov's reaction. He asked Mirajane for a bottle of beer and a cup of water. When she gave them to him, he took the cup of water and splashed it at Macarov. He then opened the bottle with his fingernail and gave it to Macarov. "So old man, you think I am still dead?" Nixes asked, laughing.

"But if you're not dead, why didn't you come back?" Macarov asked.

"I had things to do." Nixes said, his expression turned a stern, stone cold.

"Don't have to get stern Nixes boy," Macarov said. "Just enjoy yourself for now." He then walked off, sing a lovely tune.

"What things did you need to do?" Erza asked. "Especially not being able to come back Uncle."

"That's hard to say, but it has something to do with you Erza."Nixes took out his pipe and started smoking. Lucy then came over with some of slices of cake, and gave them to the team. Gray then asked Nixes, "Don't you feel hot in those clothes?"

"Do you feel embarrass for always being naked?" Nixes then gave Gray a punch that made him flew out of the window. Nixes then gave a whistle when he guessed Gray was 16 feet in the air. Cheers grabbed Gray and brought him down safely, and gave him a peck before flying away. Everyone saw what happen and started laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note: I will not try to disappoint you guys, so I'll try to get 7 chapters i this story before Exam season starts.**


	5. The Musical Archer

_**This Chapter is a bit special; I'll introduce a new OC Character. You will have to just read to find out whom. And I have added something else**_

_**IF you see a part of a story all in Italics, that indicates a flashback and here how things go in a flashback**_

_**Speech**_ "_Hi_"

_**Thoughts**_ "Hi"

Shouting will still be bold but in Italics

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Musical Archer**

* * *

"Uncle," Erza sat next to Nixes. "Who are you sending that letter to?"

"That you have to find out later." Nixes wrote a few more words before sealing the letter and burning it.

"**YOU WROTE A LETTER JUST TO BURN IT?**" Erza fell to the ground, head first.

"No, I just happen to have a friend who wants me to send letters this way." Nixes said. He asked Mirajane for a bottle of wine. Mirajane gave the bottle of wine and Nixes flew out of the door.

"I wonder if he likes strawberry cake." Mirajane happily said.

"Give me one Mirajane." Erza said. Just then, Nixes flew back in, but in different clothing. He wore a leather jacket with fur at the edges, his hat is still black but the rim is silver. His boots are replaced by regular leather shoes with a buckle. His jeans are now white and his shirt is white with a Fairy Tail sign on it. He is now wearing black fingerless gloves and a black leather belt strap on his waist. He sat next to Erza before smoking on a new pipe, which looks like a phoenix, but still gold.

"I wear these clothes if my clothes get wet, and while flying back, some guy threw water from his window." Nixes shivered at the thought of the water.

"So who is this friend?" Erza asked. Mirajane came by and gave a strawberry cake to each of them. Nixes threw the cake in his mouth. He burped before going back to smoking.

"I love strawberry cake! How did you know I want strawberry?" Nixes happily said.

"I was wondering if you like strawberry cake like Erza." Mirajane said, smiling at Erza.

Suddenly, a beautiful song spread across the Guild Hall. Nixes sigh before saying, "Looks my friend is here." The song got louder and everyone went to sleep except Nixes and Macarov.

"Remind again why you asked her to come back?" Macarov went to Nixes and sat beside him.

"Just wanted to meet her," Nixes said casually

The doors of Fairy Tail opened and a woman with a lyre came in. She wore an archer's hat with a long feather sticking out, her brown hair was wavy. Her belt has a knife strapped on it and a quiver full of arrows on his back. She wore the uniform a medieval archer would wear, except the top of her cleavage can be seen. Her right leg has a small pocket bag strapped on a belt. She wore simple shoes. She was singing in a melodious voice. She stopped and said, "Long time no see Nixes."

"Long time no see Viola." Nixes bowed down in respect. She walked next to Nixes and whispered, "So, you still want to be my boyfriend?"

"Like I said Viola, I will never become your boyfriend." He said angrily.

"Okay Phoenix boy," She lifted her lyre and before she sang, Nixes made a gun sign with his hands and placed it in front of Viola's Lyre.

"Sing that song and I will destroy your lyre immediately." Nixes warned.

"Okay okay, I won't." She backed off. Everyone in the guild woke up and went back to their usual business, not noticing Viola. "By the way, you still owe me that battle."

"Let's do it somewhere else." Nixes called for Natsu and his friends to direct Viola to the battlefield.

* * *

During the trek

* * *

"Hey Viola," Lucy asked the brown haired woman. "Why do you want Nixes to become your boyfriend?"

"Well," Viola said. "It was like this."

"_Hey Nixes," a girl in wavy hair ran towards a boy._

"_Hey Viola," Nixes waved._

"_Want to play?" Viola asked._

"_Sure," Nixes tagged Viola and ran off._

"_Hey, I'll get you." Viola ran after Nixes, laughing._

_After a few minutes, they called it quits and lay down on the grass. The wind was strong, the grass swayed with the breeze._

"_Hey Nixes, want do want to be?" Viola asked._

"_I want to become strong, so I can protect my friends, family and everyone," Nixes punched the air as he said that. "How about you Viola?"_

"_I want to become a famous musician and singer, but my family is famous for their Archery skills." She said sadly._

"_I know!" Nixes got up._

"_What?" Viola asked._

"_Your father knows how to make good bows right?" Nixes said._

"_Yeah,"_

"_Why don't we ask him to make one that can turn into a lyre?" Nixes said._

"_Good idea Nixes, I'll go ask Daddy right now;" Viola got up, and tagged Nixes."But if you can catch me before I reach Daddy, I will give you strawberry cake!"_

"_Ok, 3, 2, 1, I'll get you." Nixes ran after Viola._

"So you and Nixes were childhood friends." Lucy said.

"Yes, but I lost contact with him after he was captured for Child Slavery." Viola sadly said.

"But then how did you meet him again?"

"That's simple," Viola took out a picture of Nixes. "My family is a family of famous Archers and trackers; they can find anything within the house so I can't hide secret stuff. So when I told my Dad about Nixes being missing, he immediately found out that he was a Fairy Tail member."

"And you went there didn't you?" Lucy said. "But how did you get in, you're not a mage."

"I am," Viola said. "My family is a family of famous archers, and they can't just earn money just by shooting monsters with wimpy regular arrows, they infused the magic they learned into their arrows." She took an arrow out and it sparked. Viola said, "I learned basic Fire, Plant, Water, Ice, Lighting, Earth, Wind magic. This arrow is infused with Fire and Lighting magic."

She took out another arrow and said, "This one is different, I place gunpowder in this."

"So you use fire magic to ignite this arrow," Lucy said.

"No, this bow does it for me." She took her lyre.

"You lyre is your bow?" Lucy was confused.

"Allow me," She played a small, short tune and the lyre glowed. The lyre's strings unattached itself and the lyre flipped opened and it looked like a bow without string, the strings connected to each other before becoming the bowstring. Lucy looked in awe. Viola looked her and said, "Now do you believe me."

* * *

At the top

* * *

"So this is where Nixes lives, not surprising." Viola said.

"How is it not surprising," Natsu asked.

"He is claustrophobic." Viola laughed.

"I thought you said you wanted to battle me?" Nixes appeared behind Viola.

"Yes and we can start **NOW!**" Viola shot an arrow in front of Nixes but Nixes dodged it and it exploded behind him. Nixes flew away and took out his pike, and dived towards Viola. Viola jumped out of the way as the pike hit the ground. Viola loaded another arrow a shot it at Nixes. Nixes got hit and the arrow exploded. Nixes came out of the smoke, unharmed. Nixes spewed out a jet of flames and it hit Viola. Viola was covered in dust and burns. Nixes flew down and said, "Give up?"

"Nope," Viola lashed out her knife and cut Nixes leg. Nixes flew up, the wound cured immediately. Nixes flew down and picked up his pike before turning and throwing it at Viola, Viola jumped out of the way but was cut at the ankle. She bit her lip at the pain before loading another arrow. Viola sang a high note and the bowstring glowed white. She shot the arrow and it flew towards Nixes, Nixes dodged out of the way and the arrow turned back towards Nixes, but this time he failed to dodge it. Nixes fell to the ground and his wings disappeared. He got up, the arrow had hit Nixes's elbow. He pulled it out and bit his lip in pain, the elbow healed immediately. Nixes then ignited the floor and disappeared. Viola loaded an arrow and turned around slowly, surveying the area. Suddenly, multiple balls of fire appeared from all directions. Viola quickly switched and loaded a new arrow, and shot at one of the fireballs. The fireball turned to steam as the arrow flew into it. She wasn't fast enough to shoot the rest but the fireballs disappeared, Nixes appeared in the one behind Viola. He kicked her bow off and he picked it up, Viola immediately froze, but she calmed down and said, "You win again."

"Good job, but I am still better," Nixes tossed Viola her bow. "Maybe next time, you want to try using that arrow." He pointed to an arrow that had blue markings on it.

"My Ice arrow?" Viola pulled it out and looked at it, before saying, "I see."

"And now I know what arrow you're going to use next." Nixes laughed.

"Well, who wants to listen to a song?" Viola asked.

"Ok," Everyone said.

"Ok," Viola played a small tune before singing and playing her lyre. Everyone listen attentively.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Coming up with Viola was tough, I first thought of a man with a lyre, then I couldn't think off a name, so I thought of a woman, but coming up with her attire was hard since I never been to any Renaissance theme area, so I have no idea what one would look like. I had to stick to the sexy lady idea of Fairy Tail.**


	6. Questing with Nixes

_**You know, Nixes could use a drawing (I'm no good at manga drawing), so if any of you guys out there can, please give me the link, I might even use it for the cover picture for this Fanfic. And one more thing, the Chapter will be in Lucy's POV**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questing with Nixes**

* * *

A month has passed since Nixes arrival at Fairy Tail, despite being in Fairy Tail for a month; he still is quite the mysterious man. Even Viola, his childhood friend, does not even have the slightest clue what he usually is up to, maybe because he is always in the mountains, or with Erza. I signed the bottom of the page as I saw the sun go down; my room has the perfect view of it. I got up and saw Nixes behind me. "Where did you come from?" I screamed.

"Oh, I got a key from Natsu and he said to give it to you, he also gave me your room key." Nixes smiled.

"Really? What key is it?" I asked.

"A sliver key, and if I remember, I've seen this key before. Despite being a silver key, not many stores have it because of the celestial spirit only responds to specific people. Its name is Lupus, the wolf." Nixes held out a sliver key that looks like wolf head biting on a long bone shaped like a key.

"How did Natsu get this?" I asked again.

"He said he found it in a trash can, but I cleaned it." Nixes said.

I looked at the key, I never heard of the key before, but then Nixes did mention its nature. I took it and I gave it a strange look, I thought I saw the eye of the wolf head sparkle. I shook my head. Nixes gave me a strange look. I told Nixes to stand back a bit, as I lifted the key, I said, "Open Gate of the Wolf, Lupus!"

The key shone as the wind spiraled in front of me and a wolf appeared. But this wolf had multiple arrows sticking out of it and had a cut under its eye. The tail was messy and the wolf had hoof marks at his side. It looks like it fought an archer and some hoofed animal. It look at me and said, "Is it you who called me?" Despite the fearsome look, it spoke politely.

"Yes," I said. "Now, can we start the contract?"

He looked at my key holder, but as he looked at the gold keys, he growled.

"That gold key, Sagittarius," he growled. "He brings back bad memories."

"Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" I called. Sagittarius appeared and as he saw Lupus, he took aim and said, "Stand back Lucy, he means business, Moshi Moshi." He was about to fire but Nixes burned the arrow.

"What with you two?" Nixes asked.

"Let's say we both have bit of history." Lupus said. Now I understood, Lupus's injuries are caused by Sagittarius. I called off Sagittarius before any harm is done. I looked at Lupus and asked, "What did you do?"

"Can't remember," Lupus said. "But if I see that horse man in the battlefield at the same time with me, I'll eliminate him myself."

"Okay," I took out a note book which kept all the celestial spirits contract information. "So let's see, never send out Sagittarius at the same time as Lupus." I scribbled down my sentence on a new page which has the heading 'Lupus'. "Okay," I asked Lupus. "Anything else?"

"Only summon me at the night, and you can call me anytime in June." With that sentence, Lupus disappeared.

"That wasn't much." I got up and place the note book in a drawer.

Nixes left when I turned around. I was curious what Lupus can do, but I have to find out next night. I placed his key in my key holder before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day….

* * *

I woke up, to only see Natsu on my bed, eating a burning sandwich.

"**GET THAT BURNING SANDWICH OUT; IT'S GOING TO BURN MY HOUSE!**" I screamed at him, but as always, Natsu is totally clueless and finishes the sandwich.

He then got of my bed and said, "Hey, Lucy, pack your things. Erza's planning to on a weeklong request. Chicken Wings guy is also coming." He then opened the door and left. I thought, '_Geez, can't he stop breaking in_'.

I got off from bed, took out my bag that contains my stuff I prepared and left for Fairy Tail.

I saw Nixes, who surprisingly did not pack anything. I saw Erza, Wendy and Natsu. I was wondering where Gray was until he came out from the Guild building with clothes on, his suitcase. I approached them and asked Erza, "What are we doing?"

"Hunt some rare animal that only appears at night in Rosemary woods," Nixes said. "Apparently, the creature's meat has medicinal value, able to cure wounds and scars. Its blood has some cosmetic purpose, cures pimples."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"This," Nixes gave me the request paper which has info on the creature; it also said that the creature is very dangerous; a swipe from its arm can send a man flying through mountains (that's what they said). I slapped my face '_Why did I have to come?_' So we set off towards the train station.

Along the way, we had a couple of problems, one is of course Natsu's motion sickness, which Erza took care off quickly. Two was Nixes's claustrophobia, so we had to abandon Nixes at the train station, but he did not mind it. After we got on the train, I thought I saw Nixes's silhouette at the glass roof. But I quickly changed my mind, thinking it was my imagination. The train left the station; I wondered how Nixes was doing.

When we got to Rosemary station, I saw Nixes sitting on a bench at the station. He was feeding Cheers some bird feed. When the train door opened, I rushed over and asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Simple," Nixes stroked Cheers's feathers. "He brought me here." Everyone fell to the ground in disbelief. He laughed at the scene. Nixes located an inn at Rosemary Village, and Erza was not calm the moment we entered the village, I asked why but she just shoved me away.

"Why is she acting like this?" I asked Nixes.

"Erza was born here," Nixes sadly said, he was not his usual cheery self. "In fact, this is where Erza's sorrows all started."

I looked at Nixes; his face was full of sadness. But then, he got up, all cheery and said, "I'll go have a walk outside, maybe you can use Lupus for hunting."

I look at my key holder, Lupus's key shone bright in the light.

We all went down for dinner before our hunt for the creature, it had a name no one could spell correctly or pronounce, so I left it out in my diary. We had a basic dinner talk, Nixes and Gray acting all friendly with each other since Erza is at the table. Nixes threw at piece of fish at Cheers, who could not come in since the inn keeper insisted. Happy sat on the table, eating a piece of fish. Carla was talking to Wendy about something. I look at my keys, Lupus's key shone bright.

It was time for the hunt, Nixes told the team to gather and he said, "Ok, Natsu go with Erza, Gray with Wendy, and Lucy with me. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Everyone saluted.

"Happy, Carla, survey the area. If you see the creature, lure it towards any of us, okay?"

"Aye sir," Happy said.

"Sure," Carla and Happy flew off.

"Natsu and Erza, search the North part. Wendy and Gray, search the South part. Lucy and I will search east; then we all regroup to the West side and continue the search from there. If we can't find it tonight, we regroup back the village inn." Nixes said, pointing to a map of Rosemary Woods as he said each location.

So we went our separate ways, we waved each other good bye. The woods was dark, fireflies and the moon were the only light source. Nixes notice my fear and he ignited his hand. The area around lit up, I heard some animals running away. We walked for hours, but Nixes told me it was only 5 minutes. We then heard a rustle, I prepared to take out a key and Nixes took out his pike. We heard the rustle again, but this time closer. I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my head. Then, out of the bushes, a giant shadow appeared! It landed in front of us and snorted. Nixes lit up the ruby and the shadow was revealed to be a giant boar. It stood on its hind legs that look like an elephant's, its fat arms had no fingers but short, sharp black claws. It had black spines on its arms that look like a thin sword. It had black tusks that came out from under its nose that gave me the impression of a moustache. It had more black spines sticking out from behind its shoulders to the back of its head. I had no idea if this is the creature we were looking for since I never saw its picture. Nixes smiled and laughed, "Good day Mr. Pig, May I… **KILL YOU!**"

Nixes thrust his pike forward but the pig jumped out of the way. '_Something that fat can jump that high!_' I saw it jump 10 feet in the air before coming down with a body slam. It landed on Nixes and a crater was made, with a hole shaped like a man in the middle. I took out Lupus, '_Let's see what you can do_' I thought. I said, "Gate of the Wolf, Lupus!"

The key glowed and a swirl of wind appeared in front of me and like the previous time, a wound wolf appeared in front of me.

"Looks like you stuck to the contract," Lupus said. "Anyway, what is that thing?"

"That's what I need dead!" I screamed.

"Don't have to be feisty, I'll have it eliminated." Lupus jumped into the air, a swirl of wind covered it as his silhouette covers the moon. When the wind disappeared, a giant human like shadow landed it front of me. It looks like a wolf, but more muscular and human like, it even wore torn pants!

"**WEREWOLF!**" I screamed.

"It's me you idiot!" The werewolf scolded.

"Lupus?" I then felt safer. I nodded and it seemed Lupus understood. He ran towards the Pig thing and punched it into the air, he then jumped to the same level as the Pig and was about to kick it but let it fall down to the ground.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU KICK IT?**" I screamed.

"That thing has spines on its back," Lupus pointed to the black back of the Pig, apparently, the black is just short tiny spines.

"Then good job spotting it out," I complemented. I gave him a thumbs up and he grinned. "Time to finish that thing!"

"I huff and I puff and I blow that pig down!" Lupus howled and gave a deep breath, his chest expanded with air. He then blew a strong gust of wind that send leaves of the tree and dirt into the air, the pig grabbed on for dear life but was blown into the air. Lupus stops and panted. Everything falls to the ground and Nixes came out of the hole.

"I just got these clean," Nixes moaned.

"**You got time to think about that when I did the job!**" I scolded.

"Don't mind him, just how do we get this pig out?" Lupus asked.

"Simple," Nixes gave a whistle and a star shone in the sky, but it got closer and closer. The star began to look orange and more bird like, it was Cheers!

"Wait," Lupus said. "That thing has spines on its back, my guess poisonous."

"Don't worry, Phoenixes are immune to poison." Nixes said calmly, Cheers grabbed the pig and flew off.

"How about the rest of the team?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I told Happy if he sees Cheers flying back to the village with something, he will find the rest and come back." Nixes said.

We then head back.

* * *

At the inn

* * *

"Good job everyone!" Nixes laughed.

Everyone came back, dirty, smelly and messy. Erza had a leaf stuck in her hair and Natsu got even messier hair, Gray had scratches and mosquito bites all over his body (mostly because he did not wear clothes) and Wendy got a twig stuck in her hair. Even I look horrible; I had dirt on my face. Nixes look actually very clean, even though his clothes are very dirty with dirt. He then got up and said, "Ok everyone, we all did great, we should be able to deliver that Pig to the requester soon if we wake up nice and early." The Pig was frozen solid so the Pig would not rot. Everyone went to their rooms, all happy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I finally made chapter with 2,000 words(to be exact 2,217), I have to say something, I have been very happy with the views I am getting so thanks everyone. I have ran out of ideas for the next chapter(for now) and I hope you guys can help, comment on what should be on the next chapter and if I find one interesting enough, it shall be made. Don't worry I'll will credit you in the next chapter. So remember to R&R(rate & review) **


	7. The Great Golem of Stone

_**Hello everybody and I am BACK! I know I said I would create 7 chapters last month but because I had writer's block and nobody gave me an idea, I had to think hard until I Don't Really Ship StingLu help me spot some mistakes I made in the story . And that gave me an idea! So without further ado, I give you the next chapter**_

**Chapter 7: The Great Golem of Stone**

Ever since that day with the pig, no one actually spoke about it. The only thing on everyone's mind was why the high pay. Everyone found it suspicious, even though it was the same person who gave them 3 million jewels. They did not talk about it on the train as they thought that may raise suspicion. They got off the train, except Nixes who was already at the station. Nixes looked at the sun with a face of concern. Lucy walks up to him and asks, "You look concern about something."

"This high pay, something must be up." Nixes strokes his goatee.

They saw a short man in an oversized lab coat coming towards them. Lucy recognized the man as Professor Gore himself. Nixes went back to his cheery self and called, "Good day Mr Gore!"

"Good day to you, now where is the boar?" Professor Gore went behind them and saw the pig. "Good, now follow me."

They walked through the town; they saw the guild house in the distance. They followed Professor Gore into the forest and into a cave. Nixes jumped back in fright when he saw the cave. Erza punched him in the stomach and carried him through. They entered a large chamber that Nixes felt comfortable to be in. In the middle was a statue with no head. They saw Professor Gore heading towards a table full of flask and all those chemistry things. Professor Gore turns to Natsu and said, "I believe you can create fire?"

"Of course," Natsu engulfs his hand in flames to prove it.

"Good now melt the ice and give me one of its quills."

"Sure," Natsu turns to the pig and slowly melts the top with the small flame. When a spot of the back is exposed, he carefully pulled out a quill and gave it to Professor Gore who took it and grounded it. It became a powder which he poured into a flask and mixed it with a few other potions. He then poured them to two stones and the statue.

Suddenly, the chamber starts shaking as the liquid start flowing up the statue, making it glow at the same time. The stones also started glowing. Professor Gore did a few hand movements and the statue started moving and it picked him up and placed him on where the head is supposed to be. The liquid formed a shell around Professor Gore big enough for him to move in. The team prepared their magic while Erza and Nixes took out their weapons. Professor Gore looks at them and cackles manically. "Your futile weapons and magic won't be able to destroy The Great Golem of Stone!"

"The Great Golem of Stone?" Nixes said, surprised.

"Yes Mr. Scarlet, even though it's not your real surname," Gore laughed.

"You mean," Erza looked at Nixes, shocked.

"I decided to take up your surname since it sounded well then my real surname, but I am still your uncle." Nixes laughed.

"Enough talk, stay right there so I can destroy you all!" Gore moved his hand up, so did the golem and when he moved his hand down quickly, the golem mimicked. The ground shook with great force. Nixes flew into the air and Erza changed into the Heaven's Wheel Armor and took off. Lucy shouts, "Why do you even want to kill such an innocent, young girl like me." Lucy goes all dainty.

"Why?" Gore laughs. "Why? Because you magic people cause so much harm to this world."

"But we never harmed…" Lucy was interrupted a boulder flew towards her, Natsu punches through the boulder with ease. Nixes threw a fireball at Natsu and he gobbles it up. "I'm all fired up now!" Natsu jumps towards the golem, hands engulfed in flames. Erza sends an array of swords in a row towards Gore while Gray sends icicles towards the golem's leg. The sword bounced of the shell but the leg broke. The golem fell sideways but suddenly moved back up. The leg was regenerating! Gore laughed and threw a punch in the direction of Erza, the golem mimicked. Nixes jumps towards the rock fist and was thrown halfway across the chamber. Boulders fell on top of him as he crashed into the wall. Gore laughed, "One down, 7 to go!"

Natsu shouts, "Get out of here Wendy, take Happy and Carla with you!"

"But I can fight!" Wendy argues.

"No…" The boulder moved as Nixes climbs out of the rubble. "You need to get out, we can't afford to lose a young generation, especially if you're the only wind dragon slayer." Nixes flies into the air, a bit slanted to the left. Wendy grabs hold of Happy and Carla and runs out while Natsu punches the other leg. Gray attacked the same leg as before with icicles and Erza sends another array of swords towards the left arm. Nixes shouts, "**SUN RAYS!**" He shoots a stream of fire from his hand that is so concentrated it was almost a laser. He aims it at the right arm. The golem falls due to having no legs but slowly raises up again as its legs regenerate.

"It's useless!" Gore laughs. "And I owe it to you Mr. Scarlet."

"But why?" Nixes flies towards the shell and tries to break it with his pike.

"Simple, your time in the volcano made some of your blood mixed with the lava, so when that girl cools the lava, it became infused with your magic." Gore grabs hold of Nixes, who was unable to break the shell. "But only the regenerative ability."

"Now bye!" Gore tossed Nixes towards the chamber wall. "Now you girl!" The golem sent a punch towards Erza, and it hit dead on. Gore laughed as the rubble fell on her. Nixes saw the scene and immediately flew towards Gore and did multiple stabs with every incoming punch Gore sent but still could not break the shell. Nixes was then grabbed and crushed by the golem's fist. Lucy quickly shouted, "**OPEN GATE OF THE WOLF! LUPUS!**" Lupus immediately punch the stone hand in half and Nixes was released, breathless. Lupus jumps back and asks, "What is that?"

"Some stone golem that can regenerate," Lucy responded. "Now duck!" The golem sent a fist towards Lucy but missed. Gore laughed manically, "You can never destroy the golem thanks to your friend Nixes!"

'_There has to be some weakness…' _Lucy thought._ 'Wait, what's that?' _Something sparkled on the golem's rocky body despite the darkness of the chamber. She realized something and turned to Lupus. "You think you can hit the sparkling part of the golem?" She asked.

"I'll try," Lupus looked at the golem, and spotted the sparkle and jumped towards it. He was nearly hit by the golem's arm. He punched it and broke it. The golem's right arm fell off. Gore was shocked, whatever the wolf did broke the golem's arm off. Gore began sending a flurry of punches towards Lupus, but Lupus being quicker dodged all of them. But he was hit start in the stomach by an unexpected punch and was sent flying towards the chamber walls, the chamber shook and rubble came falling down. Nixes, who regained his breath, shouted, "The chamber is falling! We have to leave now!"

"Yes, run you magic nuisance!" Gore laughed.

"But why even fight us when we did nothing to you?" Natsu asked, filled with rage.

"You magic scum killed my family, my friends and my hard work," Gore started sobbing. "My wife was so sweet, only using magic to help others. And my children, two set of twins, all killed by cold-blooded hands. And my friends, went to fight against some dark guild, never came back, new said they all died."

"**YOU ARE THE MAGIC SCUM HERE!**" Natsu scolded. "**YOU ARE FIGHTING AND TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE WHO BARELY KNOW YOU JUST BECAUSE WE USE MAGIC!**"

"**ALL MAGIC USER SHOULD DIE!**" Gore argued, tears welling up from his memories.

Nixes, who removed his torn cloak shouted, "**YOU REALISED WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS RIDICULOUS!**"

"What do you mean?" Gore asked.

"**YOUR WIFE USES MAGIC AND YOUR SAYING SHE SHOULD DIE TOO!**" Nixes shouted.

Gore fell to his knees but the golem did not mimic. The rubble where Erza is moved and Erza came out, in her adamantine armor but without the shields. Erza looks at Gore, with a angry look, everyone immediately cowers behind Nixes, except Gore, who stood there unfazed.


	8. Gore

**Sorry for the slow updates, internet has been driving me crazy, I hate slow internet and it's like lag in real life! Anyway, here's the second last chapter for The Phoenix, the Dragon and the Fairy Queen.**

**Chapter 8**:** Gore**

"Gore, you have insulted family and family…" Erza jumped out of the rubble, back into her Heart Crux armor, with a giant blade. Nixes stared at Erza, the others just cowered behind.

"**THOSE WHO INSULT FAMILY WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN!**" She slashed the legs of the golem, it hit a shiny spot by luck and the golem toppled down, only with an arm left. Gore did not try to attack, he sat in his shell, crying. Erza slashed the left arm and again hit the shiny spot by luck. The liquid from the golem sizzled and evaporated. The shell covering Gore disappear and Gore fell on to the floor.

"Execute me; I have no right to live anymore…" Gore kneeled in front of Erza. Erza raised her blade; Gore braced himself for the cold metal to hit his neck. Erza swung the sword; Gore opened his eyes, he saw that he was still alive and Erza crying. The blade was just inches away from his neck.

Nixes looked at her, he walked up to her and whispered something into her ear and she wiped her tears away. The sword disappeared and Gore turned to Erza.

"Why! Why let me live, I should have been killed I should have been…" Erza grabbed hold Gore's neck collar.

"Fairy Tail members do not kill those who admit their mistakes and repent," Erza let go of the man's collar and walked away. Gore kneeled there and said, "The jewels are just outside in a chest." The stones that control the golem were in front of him. Gore suddenly had a flashback.

"_Here are your pancakes dear," A woman in an apron gave a plate of pancakes to a man in a lab coat, thick glasses, and wheat grass looking hair._

"_Thanks Suzuki," He kissed her before gobbling down his breakfast._

"_Daddy daddy," A young girl in pigtails ran up to the man. "Where are you going today?"_

"_Just town to do some work," The man rubbed the girl's face. "I'll be back before dinner dear." He gave one final kiss before leaving the door._

Gore took out something from his shirt pocket. It was a photo of his family.

"_Hey buddy!"The man with wheat grass hair came up to a teen; he had the kanji for Phoe__nix on his cloak._

"_You look fine!" He laughed. "Thanks for helping me pack my stuff."_

"_Hey, that's what friends are for," The man took a white shirt from the closet._

"_That's one small shirt your wearing," He compared it the teen's tough muscular body._

"_You can have it the shirt," The teen folded his spare clothing._

"_Sad to see you leave Nixes," The man said. "Everyone likes you here, especially that Viola girl."_

"_Yeah, but I have to visit my brother before his big day." Nixes zipped the luggage. "Here, a little parting gift." He gave the man a keychain; it had a phoenix attached to it._

Gore took out the keychain he got from the teen. It was old and losing its color, but the phoenix shape stayed. He then burst into tears, his wife and friend used magic, and he wanted it of the face of the earth. He knew he had to face punishment; he walked out of the cave and into daylight. He was surrounded the magic police. He just placed his hands in front of him, treasures in hand. The police took him away. Nixes watched from afar.

The trip back was silent, Nixes sat at a seat with Erza. The rest just looked at the uncle and niece.

When they got back to Fairy Tail, they hid their sadness and happily walked in, with a chest full of jewels

**I know, quite short, so to make it up, I'll tell you about the next chapter, its and excerpt from Lucy's dairy. **


	9. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter, so sad, I know, I read some fanfics myself. Anyway since this is the last chapter, you can PM me any suggestions for a fanfic or can just give me ideas of a plot. If you want to see something that isn't in this story such as Erza spending family time with Nixes, then do PM me too.**

**Final Chapter:** Excerpt from Lucy's dairy

Ever since the day Nixes came back to Fairy Tail, things have become crazy. But the situation with Gore affected the team. But we left the past quickly and continued your daily routine, except for Nixes, who has mysteriously disappeared again. Erza wasn't affect by this, because Nixes left a note saying, "I'll be back, the sun always comes back."

Viola however, keeps coming back to the mountain where Nixes sleeps, playing a sad song. I sensed sorrow because she failed in her quest to make Nixes her boy friend.

Life at Fairy Tail has lost its spark again but will always be reignited with everyone battle, trouble or simply new members.

Recently, many new members came to Fairy Tail, one was a guy named Donatello. I found him tired and hurt under a tree. I can't believe he is now pretty much in my command. He even does the crazy things I order him to do. He is an excellent blacksmith; he managed to repair Erza's Purgatory Armor.

Gore is currently being judged at the magic council and the chamber has been destroyed. But somehow, I feel Nixes has some past with Gore.

As for me, Lupus was a very faithful friend, despite having problems with Sagittarius, everything was fine. What I'm still wondering is why Lupus has a rivalry with Sagittarius. But I'll find out next time.

Oh, I almost forgot, Nixes gave me the key of the Flame Bird, Phoenix, I haven't tested it so I guess I'll do it.

-An excerpt from Lucy's dairy page XXX

**It's an excerpt, Lucy would kill me if I reveal too much… okay…(sob) So REMEMBER! PM me for any fanfic suggestions or plots or even anything you want to see from this story and maybe I'll consider it. This is the Bookofallfavours and goodbye!**


End file.
